The present invention relates to a program, a game system, and a movement control method.
A flight shooting game that allows the player to move a player's aircraft in an object space and shoot an enemy aircraft by performing an input operation has been popular (see JP-A-2000-140417).
When the player attacks the enemy aircraft using a machine gun (cannon) provided corresponding to the axis of the player's aircraft, it is effective to move the player's aircraft to a position behind the enemy aircraft so that bullets fired from the machine gun easily hit the enemy aircraft.
However, it is difficult for an inexperienced player to perform an input operation that moves the player's aircraft to a position at which bullets fired from the player's aircraft hit the enemy aircraft.